This invention relates in general to bearing structures and in particular to a new and useful combination resilient bearing and hydraulic damper particularly for supporting engines on a mounting.
A bearing of this kind is disclosed in German Pat. No. 32 25 700. In this prior art construction, the cushioning element is made of rubber or another material having comparable properties, which is firmly bounded to an inner part and a sheet metal shell, in a manner such that the shell and the cushioning element directly enclose a working space which is separated from an equalizing space by a partition wall having a throttling hole. The equalizing space is bounded by a bellows (FIG. 1) or another cushioning element (FIGS. 7 and 8). Such resilient bearings are known only as rotationally symmetrical structures. The deformation of the resilient element under load directly changes the volume of the working space. Therefore, prior art resilient bearings of this kind can be designed with unequal resiliences in the three coordinate directions only to a very limited extent, and are unsatisfactory in complying with the general requirement imposed on vibration damping or suppression. Since the cushioning element acts directly on a liquid in the working space and the element must take up the load and the building up of liquid pressure, the stiffness of the material of this element is predetermined.